


My Angel

by katwithak32



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Samifer - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Vessels, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katwithak32/pseuds/katwithak32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work has been created from ideas that my friends have told me and asked me to write. Castiel gets a hold of Sam's laptop and finds some Destiel Fanfiction. He gets excited (if you know what I mean) and Dean helps him with these problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He Gripped Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me Feed back!!

My Angel?

He Gripped Me Tight

Dean, Cas and Sammy were all sitting at the table in the bunker. Sam on his laptop, Dean and Cas with their noses in books. “Dean, this thing doesn’t match any of the lore.” Sammy said clearly frustrated. “It takes virgins, but it’s not a dragon. People feel cold spots, but it crosses salt lines. That one witness saw black freakin’ smoke, but it isn’t a demon. What the hell is it!?” The boys and their angel had been researching lore for close to six hours and come up with diddly. 

Cas stood up and stretched. Dean just stared at him confuse. That was very odd of Cas, him being an angel and all, he didn’t need to stretch his legs. “Feeling human today, are we Cas?” Dean teased. 

“Dean, you should always feel human, you are human?” Castiel was definitely one for taking things in the most literal sense possible. He had his head tilted in that confused manor that he always made when he didn’t understand something. 

“Cas, that’s totally NOT what I meant at all!” Dean said laughing. 

“He meant that you stretched when you got up, he was just joking around.” Sam cut in since Dean was still laughing at how confused Castiel was. 

“Oh, I understand.” Cas said, clearly still confused. 

“Ugh, I’m done for the night. I’m going to bed.” Sam said, he was really annoyed with the lack of information.

“Night Sammy!!” Dean called from the kitchen. Sammy walked to his room with his laptop. Whenever he got there, he opened up his laptop and went straight to a fansite for ‘Supernatural.’ 

“Cas and Dean would fuckin’ kill me.” He said to himself. He was reading fanfiction! Not just ANY fanfiction, he was reading Destiel fanfiction. As he scrolled through the titles, he just decided that he’d had enough of the internet for one day and decided that he was going to go to sleep. 

##########

Dean had stayed up late watching tv with Cas. It was now about 4 am. “Alrighty Cas, I’m headed to bed now. I’ll see you in the morning alright.” Dean went the opposite direction of Cas. Cas was walking by Sam’s room to get to his. He noticed Sam’s laptop was still on though Sam was asleep. Cas went in to shut off the computer when he noticed the fanfiction on the screen. He began to read and the more and more he got through the smut, the more and more uncomfortable he was becoming. He decided that he couldn’t take anymore reading about him and Dean ‘doing the do’ as Dean would say. So he shut off the laptop and went to bed himself. 

He laid awake all night staring at the ceiling and thinking about what that fanfiction had said. He and Dean, they, they had fallen in love slowly. But that didn’t make any sense. Cas was an angel, he couldn’t love, he didn’t have any emotions. Though he was also supposed to be a trained soldier, and he quite obviously wasn’t, considering his rebellion. Maybe he could be capable of emotions considering the way that he and the Winchesters had grown so close. But emotions that strong, emotions like love, and passion enough to do such inappropriate things to Dean, that he wasn’t sure of but he thought about it anyways. As he continued to think about it more and more he began to feel a pressure in his pants. He started to move around and nothing happened. So he took off his pants and this fifth appendage was pushing against his boxers. So he pulled his boxers off to discover the appendage that he’d used to urinate when he was human. The difference is, this time it was large and hard. He was confused and he didn’t know what to do. 

Cas walked to Dean’s room with his issue. “Dean, wake up, I need you.” Cas said to Dean waking him up.

“What do you want Cas!?” Dean said in a gravely, sleepy voive. Cas looked down as the mysterious appendage twitched. 

“I seem to be having a major problem with my vessel.” Cas said in the dark room. Dean shot up in bed immediately. 

“Cas what is it?” Dean was now running around putting clothes on and grabbing a gun. “How do we fix it? Do we have to find you a new vessel?” Dean was loading up ready to go kill something. 

“No, Dean, I think it’s fixable, but I don’t know how.”

Dean finally turned to look at Cas ready to listen to his issue. H couldn’t really see anything but Cas’s trench coat and the pale skin of his face. “Dean, it-it’s in this fifth appendage that I discovered when I was a human. . .” Cas said not looking at Dean, he was so awkward and didn’t know what to do about this sort of thing. Dean turned on the light and saw Cas’s massive hard on. 

“Damn Cas! Is that the problem!?” Dean half yelled, have asked. He really didn’t need this right now, he was so tired. “Cas, you’re just horny, go watch some porn or something.” Dean said getting back into his boxers to go back to bed. 

“But Dean! This happened, because I was reading that stuff on Sam’s laptop! About-about us! I don’t know what happened!” Cas said, he was getting more and more nervous. 

“What do you mean about ‘us’?” Dean said kind of nervous. 

“It was something on his laptop about us doing. . . things. . .” Cas left off. Dean made kind of an ‘oh’ face. 

“SAMMY!” Dean called his brother into the room. “What the fuck was on your laptop tonight?” Dean said when Sam walked into the room. 

“Nothing just resear- WOAH. Damn Cas!” Sam said averting his eyes from Cas’s crotch. 

“Sam, this problem with my vessel, it-it didn’t happen until I read those stories on your laptop. I can’t fix it.” Cas said getting really worried and looking at his crotch again. 

“Ugh, Sam what the hell was on your laptop about me and Cas?” Dean said demanding. 

“It was uh, it was Destiel fanfiction.” Sam said now averting his eyes from his brother and Cas. 

“That shit from Chuck’s books?” Dean asked getting pissed. 

“Uhh, yeah. . .” Sam said getting red. 

“Dean, what is, Destiel?” Cas asked. 

“It’s it’s the stuff you read Cas. The fans of chuck’s books, some of them want you and I to uh, to be together.” Dean said. “You pretty much read some porn about yourself, and now you’re horny. That’s it.” Dean tried to explain to Cas. “Just go back to your room and, well, uh, rub it.” Dean said. “Sammy, you get out too, I’m going back to bed.” He didn’t have to tell Sam twice. Sam was already in his room before Dean’s lights were out. 

“Dean, I need help with this. please, just once.” Cas pleaded with Dean. 

“Cas, this, this is something that is very private and is typically only done between people who are sexually active with each other, it’s not usually done between friends, and even less between guys that are just friends.” Dean explained. 

“Oh. I’m sorry. . .” Cas said turin to leave and still looking quite worried and confused. 

“Ugh, Cas come here.” Dean said. ‘I’m totally going to regret this.’ Dean thought. He’d been feeling so different about Cas lately, he wasn’t sure what it was. Then he looked down at his own crotch, his cock was hard and twitching against his boxers. “I’ll fix us both.” Dean said taking his boxers off. 

Cas moved close to Dean and Dean wrapped his fingers around both of their cocks and pushed Cas up against the wall. Cas gasped at the feeling and latched his fingers onto the soft skin on Dean's back. “Dean, is it supposed to be that sensitive?” Cas asked beginning to get scared. Dean threw his head back and nodded. 

“Yes, Cas, ooooo yeah. That’s ex-exactly how it’s supposed to feel!” Dean was now close to climax and Cas was moaning so loud, Sammy had to hear it. 

“Deeeean!” Cas yelled through his orgasm and Dean was following behind him no thirty second later. “Dean, Dean that was amazing!” Cas said breathing heavily. “Thank you.” He said. Dean pulled his pants up and nodded. 

“Yeah, Cas, you’re welcome. Now go to bed.” Dean said. “As you wish Dean.” Cas said and left. 

Dean laid down and bed but he couldn’t sleep. He just kept thinking about Cas. He had been feeling so differently about him lately. He thought it was just curiosity and it would go away after what they just did. But it got worse. He kept thinking about it more and more, and honestly, it felt like the way that he felt about Lisa. “Daaamn.” Dean complained. He went to his desk and got a bottle of whiskey. He just drank and drank until he was off into a deep sleep once again. 

Cas was lying there in bed so confused. The pressure was gone, but he still had this knot in his stomach. He wasn’t sure what to do about it. He had been the one to grip Dean tight and raise him from perdition, but this feeling of connection, it was stronger than he had ever felt before. He thought to himself about Dean, ‘This time, it was him who gripped me tight.’


	2. Let's Trade Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas, Dean, and Sam finally figure out what they are hunting. Cas and Dean end up under a spell that switches their bodies.

My Angel

Let’s trade places

Dean woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and the smell of whiskey on his breath. He pulled on a pair of flannel pajama pants (imagine that, Winchesters wearing flannel!) and walking to the bathroom. Cas was in his room when he heard the “Uhghhh!” that Dean grunted from the bathroom. Cas didn’t even bother with pajama pants and ran to the bathroom. 

“Dean, what’s the matter?” Cas said running into the bathroom confused. Then he caught sight of Dean, wearing those pajama pants that showed both the lazy bulge of his cock, and the perfect curve of his ass. Cas looked up to Dean’s upper body and saw his glistening muscles, tanned and tensed. Thankfully, Dean hadn’t seen Cas checking him out, or the bulge and pressure that was once again beginning to grow in his pants. 

“I’ve brushed my teeth and used mouthwash five god damn times, and i STILL have whiskey breath!” Dean complained. 

“Here, let me smell.” Cas said leaning into Dean. Had it been any other person, Dean would have pushed them away. But for whatever reason, he was more than willing to lean closer to Cas. 

Cas smelled the sweet mintiness of Dean’s breath mixed with a strong scent of some good old Jack Daniels. “I smell it a little bit” Cas said. Though he really could smell it a lot. “But it wouldn’t be you without the scent of some liquor.” Cas said. He had always found Dean’s drinking habits to be irresponsible, why did he like the smell of the whiskey on his breath? This didn’t make any sense to him. Ever since he read that ‘fiction fan’ ‘fansfiction’ What ever it was called, this feeling that he’d been feeling for a long time suddenly became stronger. He wanted to look at Dean, all of Dean. He wanted to touch and to play, and to. . . have intercourse with. He didn’t understand it. It was all too human. No wonder the angels cast him out of heaven. 

“Cas buddy, I’m good, you don’t need to stay here anymore?” Dean said trying to figure out why he was still there just staring at Dean. Cas looked at Dean wide eyed as if Dean had just put an angel blade to his abdomen. Then he turned on his heel and marched out of the bathroom to the kitchen. Dean watched him leave, taking careful measures not to get caught checking out the angel’s ass. The night before had been so amazing. Jacking both him and Cas off at the same time. Their dicks rubbing together in unison. The thought of it was making him hard again. He shook those thoughts from his mind. ‘I’m a ladies man’ He thought to himself. But even then he knew he was lying to himself. 

“Dean!” Sammy called from the kitchen. 

“Yeah I’m coming! I’m still pissed at you!” ”Dean called back, upset about his brother interrupting his thoughts. Dean walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. “Wassup Sammy” Dean asked as he sat down. He leaned the chair onto it’s back legs and put his feet up on the table. 

“Dean, the cocci bacteria on the sole of your boot is going to make you ill if you do not remove it” Cas said, totally straight faced. He was standing there, nearly naked, and telling Dean about his cocksee bacteria or whatever. How? Dean didn’t know but he was getting hard. And Sammy and his stupid fan fiction would be having a field day. 

“Yeah Dean, that’s kinda gross.” Sam agreed. Dean put his feet down on the ground with a grunt and waved at Sammy to continue what he was saying. “I just got back from the newest crime scene, and look what I found.” Sammy said, pulling out a hex bag. “And guess who had it.” Sammy continued. 

“That Darla bitch?” Dean asked. Sam nodded. 

“Looks like we got ourselves a witch hunt!” Sammy said. As Sammy, Dean, and Cas began to move towards the door, Dean turned around in front of Castiel and stopped him. 

“Uhhm, Cas, you need to put clothes on.” Dean told him. Cas nodded and snapped his fingers. In less than half a second, Cas was fully clothed. Trench coat and all. 

“Let us depart.” Cas said walking around Dean to get to the door. 

When they arrived at the witches house, Cas Sammy and Dean all moved into the house at the same time. They stormed the house and found the witch in the basement. She was doing another spell and had blood in hand. “Hiya Bitch!” Dean yelled and he knocked the blood out of her hand. But before he could tie her up, She got the spell out. 

Dean's whole mind went fuzzy and he was confused. Then he was opening his eyes on the other side of the room. He saw, himself? “What the hell!?” is all that came out. 

“Dean, Dean what happened?!” Cas yelled. . . From Dean's body. 

“Okay guys, I don't know what the hell is going on, but we have a witch to take care of.” And Sammy recited the spell, and the witch was dead. Cas (who was in Dean's body still) Flew all of them back to the bunker

“Guys, I’m exhausted. I’m going to bed, we can finish this shit later.” Sam said and walked to his room. 

“what the fuck, Sammy.” Dean said and walked to his room. “This goddamn spell should end just like its damn maker! ugh! Cas, he’s right. I’m just gonna sleep, well, you’re going to sleep. Oh forget it! You know what I mean. We can figure this out tomorrow.” Dean said. Cas nodded and went the other direction to his room. Dean sat down and as soon as he laid down in his bed, he felt it. Cas’s feelings, they were still in this body. He felt a strong feeling of love and passion. He felt confusion and love all at the same time. Then he felt the horrible feeling of rejection. Then, he saw his face, smelled himself. Cas, he was in love with him. Dean began to get super excited. If Cas loved him, then maybe he could finally come out and tell Cas the way that his feelings had been lately. But he didn’t think that angels were capable of feeling emotions? Then again, Cas wasn't just any angel. He was HIS angel. And he was in love with Dean Winchester.

Cas had heard of things like this happening before, which is why he was so scared. He knew that after a few hours, the feelings and emotions of the host began to seep into the soul, or in his case, the grace of the person or angel inside. He knew how he felt about Dean. He knew that Dean would soon know how he felt about Dean. Until Dean's emotions hit him. Love, pure unadulterated love. It was love that wasn’t sure it was love. But it was. Cas saw his face, saw his cock in Dean's hand. He felt the passion that Dean felt and then he heard the nickname Dean called him when Jacking off to the thought of him. Dean called him ‘His Angel.’ Cas was so excited and Giddy, that when he finally fell asleep, he had an amazing dream of happiness and love for his Dean. 

##########

Dean didn’t wake up in his bed. He woke up in Cas’s bed, but back in his own body. He wondered if Cas had felt his emotions the way Dean felt Cas’s. “Good morning Dean.” Cas said from the door. “I do believe that we have much to talk about.” Cas said with a smile plastered all over his face. 

“Yeah Cas, we do. I, I felt your emotions. and I was wondering if. . .” But Cas cut him off. 

“Yes Dean. Yes. I know. I know that we have mutual feelings for each other. I know that ever since the other night you’ve wanted to approach me, and I know that you are aware that I feel the same way. About all of it.” Cas said coming to sit on the bed next to Dean. 

“Cas that’s amazing!” Dean said pulling Cas into a kiss. Dean pulled back instantly. Then, when he saw the look of pleasure on Cas’s face, he pushed back and smashed their lips together.

They were both growing harder and harder, grinding against each other. Dean tore off Cas’s boxers and began to suck at his rock hard head. “mmmm Dean!” Cas was moaning. "Dean please, I want to go all the way!” Cas said looking Dean in the eyes. 

“You positive?” Dean said to Cas. He wanted to fuck him so bad, but if he wasn’t sure, he wouldn’t do it. 

“I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life.” Cas whispered. Cas materialized a bottle of lube and handed it to Dean. Dean lubed up his hands and began to open Cas up. He began with one finger, then worked his way up to four. He had had so many fantasies about this, but he’d never done anything like it. “Use your instinct Dean.” Cas said. Dean nodded. He looked Cas in the eyes and slowly pushed in his rock hard length. Cas and Dean both grunted in pleasure. “Dean, faster, move!” Cas said almost begging. Dean finally complied and he started thrusting as hard as he could right into Cas’s prostate. Cas and Dean were both in such bliss, that in less than a minute, they were both coming. Cas snapped his fingers and cleaned up the sweat and the come. Dean moved up and put his arms around his new lover. “Dean, Dean I love you.” Cas said looking Dean in the eyes. 

“I love you too Cas.” Dean said. And for once he was thankful to the old hag that had switched them in their bodies. He was happy, Cas was happy. And Sam had no idea. All was good.


	3. Our Day at Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean continue there newly found love a month later after Sam invite Lucifer to live with them. Sam Lucifer and Gabriel go out to enjoy an old favorite of Sam's, Pizza and Ski Ball. When they have to turn back, they find some things they weren't expecting to find.

My Angel

Our Day at Home

“Cas, baby c’mere.” Dean whispered into Cas’s ear that morning. 

“Dean, I’m already in your arms?” Cas said confused. Dean looked at Cas and began to laugh. 

“Baby, you are fucking adorable!” Dean giggled into Cas’s hair. Dean heard Sammy get up in the next room. “Shit! Sammy’s up!” Dean scrambled to get up and get dressed. They still hadn’t told Sam anything in the last month since they found out about each others feelings. Dean leaned in and kissed Castiel before hitching ass down the hall to his bedroom. 

“I’ll meet you in the kitchen in a little bit my love.” Cas said winking at his lover as Dean ran down the hallway. Dean just smiled like an idiot red faced and giddy. This was so weird. He’d been in love before. He’d loved Lisa, and Cassie, but he’d NEVER felt this way about anything or anyone. This wasn’t love. This was so much more, this was pure passion with absolute adoration. He just laid down on the bed and sighed. He smiled and giggled. Yeah, Dean Winchester giggles now, all because of that damn angel. Dean stood up and walked out into the kitchen in nothing but boxers and a pair of sweatpants. 

“Morning Deano.” Gabriel said sitting on the table. 

“Get off my damn table you dick bag!” Dean yelled. “I eat there!” Dean was still pissed at Gabriel. After Dean had had the best night of his life with Cas, Sam decided to announce the fact that Lucifer was now out of the cage, and living with them as an attempt to ‘rehabilitate’ himself. 

“Deani, I know you’re still all weirded out, but Luci is really coming along. Him, Sammy, and I are going out for some pizza and ski ball.” Gabriel said as he waggled his eyebrows at Dean. The fact that the devil, Dean's boyfriends dick bag brother, and Dean's baby brother were going pout for fucking pizza and ski ball. 

“This isn’t right. You know what I think about his living here.” Dean said as he rolled his eyes at the angel who was still sitting on his table. 

“Good morning Dean.” Lucifer said as he walked into the kitchen. “I promise you, I will not hurt your brother on this trip. I mean, look, we are taking Gabe with us!” Lucifer smiled at Dean. 

“Just get the fuck out, okay?” Dean said as he grabbed bacon out of the fridge and threw it into a pan. 

“Hey Dean, we’re gonna. . .” Sammy said walking into the kitchen. 

“Shut up and just leave.” Dean interrupted him glaring. 

“Oh, uh, alright, see you later then.” Sam said awkwardly and the three of them left. Dean just sighed and threw some eggs into another pan. At least he could be alone with his Castiel for the day. 

“Good morning Dean!” Cas said as he jumped onto the back of his lover and tickled him till Dean started pissing everywhere.

“Cahahas! Stohop!”Dean was yelling as Cas continued tickling. Then Cas just stopped and stared. “Cas, what are you doing?” Dean said smiling and just glowing with happiness.

“You’re just so beautiful.” Cas said looking at Dean and smiling that smile, and looking at Dean with those eyes that just drove him absolutely wild! 

“I love you.” Dean stated and put his arms around Cas and kissed him passionately. “You’re my life, and my love. You’re the only thing that makes me happy in life anymore.” Dean said as he looked at the love of his life. Then the smell of something burning wafted into the living room. “Shit!” Dean yelled and jumped up running to the kitchen. 

“Look at my amazing cook!” Cas said laughing on his ass on the floor in the kitchen. As soon as Dean finished picking up the charred pieces of meat from the pan, he turned around and took his shirt off looking Castiel right in the eyes. Dean ran at his angel and picked him up and put him on the table. Dean positioned himself in between Cas’s bent legs. He leaned in and kissed Cas on the lips, just barely. Then Cas gripped Dean's bicep with on hand and buried his other hand in Dean's sweaty hair. Dean moaned and deepened the kiss. He slid his tongue around Cas’s teeth until Cas finally opened them. Then they had a atle with their tongues that Cas ultimately wins. Dean put one hand cupped against Cas’s cheek and the other on the small of his back. That’s when they heard the door open. 

“What the hell is going on here!?” Sammy yelled from the door looking at his brother who is tangled up in an angel. 

“Way to go Cassie!” Lucifer and Gabriel yelled in unison. Dean and Cas looked each of them eyes wide like deer caught in the head lights. 

“Well, Sam, I uh, I got something i've been meaning to tell you. . .” Dean said smiling and looking back at his angel. WHen he had thought about telling Sammy he was always embarrassed, but when it's here and happening, he isn't. Dean is happy for once in his life, and he is proud to say that it is with his angel. 

“Yeah! I’d say so!” Sammy said looking hurt but happy at the same time. 

##########

“So, you and Cas, it's been going on since that damn witch? And you NEVER told me?” Sam said smiling at his brother who was leaning back into Cas’s chest. Cas leaned forward and kissed the top of Dean's head. 

“Yeah, yeah we didn’t.” Dean said getting red again. “With your new cage mate back in business we didn’t want to put anything more on you.” Dean said avoiding eye contact with his brother. 

“Well Dean, I’m happy for you!” Sammy said, now he was avoiding eye contact. “BUt uhm, now i think it's time you and Cas share a room.” Sam continued. Dean looked at his brother curiously. “Gabe needs to move in. . .” Sam said finally looking at his brother. 

“Fine. But no one touches my pie, no one interrupts me and Cas, and God dammit Gabriel, there will be NO tricking!” Dean yelled at the trio. 

“My love they'll listen” Cas said only so Dean could hear him. 

“We will listen Dean. To all of your rules.” Lucifer chimed in. 

“I’m still pissed about you being here, so just don't help, k?” Dean said to the devil. 

“All right, well we just stopped back cause dip shit here forgot money.” Gabriel said with a wink to Sam. Sam walked over to the table and got his wallet. 

“Cya later! Behave you two!” Sam said as him and the two angels walked outside. 

“Well that was awkward.” Cas said as he walked around to face his lover in the chair. 

“Yeah, it was, it was something.” Dean said. “But i sure am glad i finally told him.” Dean said looking Cas in the eyes. “You know how much I love you Castiel?” Dean asked him.

“I know you love me as much as I love you and it’s unfathomable the amount of love that i have for you Dean.” Cas continued. “For a long time I had thought that what I felt for you was because I raised you from perdition and so we had a profound bond. But it is so so much more.” Cas said looking at Dean with eyes full of love, and a tad bit of lust. Dean laid back on the couch and pulled Cas down to him by the collar of his shirt. 

“Show me.” Was all Dean said before Cas latched onto his mouth pushing his tongue in the whole way. They made out as they stripped each other one piece at a time. Cas grabbed Dean's cock once he was naked and began to stroke it fast and hard. “Cas you're gonna make me come!” Dean yelled. 

“No Dean. Not yet.” Cas said and he moved up and completely seated himself onto Dean's cock. Cas began to ride him slowly at first and then once he got Dean's cock to hit his prostate at just the right angle, he began to ride Dean faster and harder. Dean gripped Cas’s ass cheeks and moaned the whole time, so loud Cas thought the other angels may hear it. Finally, Dean blew his load into Cas, but Cas still hadn’t finished. Cas reached down and attempted to jack himself off. 

“No.” Dean said and stopped Cas. “Didn’t you tell me once that your wings are even more sensitive than your cock?” Dean asked. 

“Yes, they are the most sensitive part of my body.” Cas said tilting his head confused. Dean just stood up and kissed his angel there in the living room. 

“Alrighty Cas, I want you to turn around and show me your wings.” Dean said to Cas. 

“Dean, my wings are ugly, they are broken and black and I don't want you to see how ugly they are.” Cas said now not making eye contact with Dean. 

“Cas, if this relationship has taught me one thing, it's that you and me love each other, regardless of anything else. I want to see all of you Cas. And if you don’t like your wings, then it's my job to change your mind.” Dean said taking Cas’s face in his hands and kissing him on the forehead. Cas just looked at Dean and then blinked and his wings appeared. “Cas they are gorgeous!” Dean said as he looked at the two large wings now filling the living room of the bunker. They were black with blues, greens, purples, and grays. “Cas i love them.” Dean said as he reached out and touched Cas’s left wing. 

“Ahhh Dean.” Cas moaned at just the slightest touch and his cock twitched. Dean ducked underneath the left wings and started to move his fingers around the back sides of both wings. Cas was moaning and moaning. He got louder the closer Dean got to where the wings connected with Cas’s shoulder. 

“That your spot?” Dean said and when Cas went to answer Dean tugged on the feather that was the closest to Cas;s skin. 

“MMMM Dean!” Cas said as he blew his load from his sensations of having his wings touched. 

“God you’re so sexy!” dean said as he turned Cas around. Cas put his wings away so he couldn't damage anything. Dean reached down and started to stroke Cas’s cock till he was hard again. 

“You sure as hell bet I am.” Cas said and he pushed Dean onto the kitchen table. 

“Fuck me Cas!” Dean yelled as Cas opened Dean up. 

“As you wish Mr. Winchester.” Cas said and pushed his 9-inch length into Dean's ass. Cas found Dean's prostate straight away and fucked into it hard. Cas reached for Dean's cock and began to stroke it. They both came at the same time when two other angels and a pissed off human walked through the door and saw what was happening. 

“Dean! What the fuck!?” Sammy said. 

“No-nothing Sammy.” Dean said in sweet bliss. 

“Goodnight all.” Cas said as he zapped his and Dean to the room they now shared. 

##########

“You sure you're alright Dean?” Cas asked as he smiled down at his lover who had just woken up from his blissful sleep. 

“Yeah, babe. I’m better than okay. I've never actually felt this good. And it’s all thanks to you!” Dean said as he fell back asleep. 

“I love you Dean Winchester.” Cas whispered in his ear and he also fell asleep in the arms of his hunter.

##########

“So my big, macho brother is goddamn bottom.” Sam said jokingaround with Luci and Gabe. 

“Not a bad thing. Less work.” Gabe pointed out after he was done laughing. “I’m gonna go and check out my new room. I’ll see you fellas in the morning.” Gabe said to Luci and Sam. 

“Yeah Lucifer, I’m also going to get going. Night.” Sam said and walked to bed. Lucifer just sat there and stared after Sam. He had had such a great day and the three of them really did make a good team. And maybe if Sam accepted Dean and Cas, he’d be okay with it. He’d been having these feelings since he got out of the cage. The only reason Dean allowed him to stay after all was because he had defended Sam against Michael in the cage. Maybe this was what love felt like.


	4. This is Our Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy, Lucifer, and Gabriel finally figure out their feelings. Dean and Cas love each other more and Dean finds a new side of himself.

My Angel

 

This is Our Life

 

Cas just stared at his hunter. Watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. The calmness that was radiating off of him. Dean Winchester was NEVER calm. Or happy at that. But he was, when he was with Cas. "Stop looking at me." Dean said with his raspy half asleep voice. 

 

"I can't Dean." Cas said. "Youre just so beautiful." Dean blushed and smiled. He never knew what to say to Cas when he said those sorts of things. And he said them a lot. So Dean just squeezed Cas even closer to him.

 

"I love you." Dean said and buried his face in Cas's hair. He was dreading the hunt that he knew would ensue. They had to go after the witch maker. He'd never heard of this shit before. That dick was making witches. What the hell. He hated people. 

 

"Dean why are you tensing? Is there something wrong?" Cas asked getting nervous. 

 

"Just this life. Cas I wanna hold you. I wanna love you every single night and know that when I wake up the next morning I'll still have you and you'll be safe." Dean said. Not making eye contact with Cas. "Its just our life. Its the way it is. I know that we help people, that we've saved countless lives. But we've given up ours to save theirs." Dean finished finally looking his angel in the eye. 

 

"I know Dean. But we do love each other. We are happy. As much as it sucks, we have each other. And if it wasn't for this life, you wouldn't have me. We never would have met Dean." Cas said looking at Dean. "I know you don't like the life. But the life, its what brought us together." Cas said kissing Dean. 

 

"I guess you could take it that way." Dean smiled. 

 

"Dean, if you're afraid, of anything happening today, I think that you should make love to me." Cas said. 

 

"Now?" Dean said. His heart was racing. Him and Cas had done it countless times since they had decided they loved each other, but every time, Dean still got nervous. 

"Now." Cas said as he began to take the boxers off of his lover and himself. Once they were naked, Cas began to kiss lines up Deans legs. Dean shivered under Cas's warm breath. Cas kissed up to the inside of Deans thighs and then continued on just barely brushing the budding erection of his lover. 

 

"Cas, c'mon" Dean moaned. But Cas took his time. Cas kissed his way up to Deans nipples and tweaked each one with his tongue. Then moved up and kissed Dean on the lips. "Cas baby, I know you love taking your time but. . . uhm." Dean said motioning to his cock. He was getting so desperate. Cas winked at him and moved down to focus on Deans cock and testicles. He first licked a line up the bottom of Deans cock and kissed the very tip of Deans head. "Unnngg. Oh, Cas!" Dean moaned. 

 

"So, so sensitive." Cas said shaking his head. He began to brush his lips across the head and watched Dean squirm underneath him. He moved his fingers across Deans balls and moved the sensitive skin. Kneading it between his fingers. 

 

"Cas, you dick! You're such a damn tease!!" Dean yelled at him squirming and moaning some more. 

 

"If you didn't love it, you wouldn't put up with it." Cas said with a devilish grin. And before Dean could get out an audible word, Cas took all of Dean's length into his mouth.

 

"Ca-ahhhhh." Was all that came out of Dean's mouth as Cas started to bob up and down on Dean's rock hard length. "Castiel." Was all Dean could say. And that on its own had Cas going harder and harder, and faster than ever before. Dean always called him by the name 'Cas' which was fine, it showed familiarity and closeness, but there was just something absolutely arousing about Dean calling him 'Castiel' with his deep, deep, gravely voice. Cas was going harder and harder and moving his tongue back and forth on Dean's cock. It wasn't long before Dean was screaming. "Castiel! Oh man Cas!!! Castiel you're so fucking sexy! Ugh!" Dean was screaming all of these. There was no way the other three men in the house couldn't hear it. "Castiel!" Was all Dean yelled as he came into Cas's mouth. 

 

"Was that nice, Dean?" Cas asked grinning as he reached for the lube. 

 

"So, so nice." Dean said. His eyes were shut so he couldn't see Cas squeeze the lube into his fingers. "Oh god!" Dean yelled when Cas thrust one finger into his entrance and grabbed Dean's all-to-sensitive cock. 

 

"Dean I would appreciate it if you would not utter my father's name during intercourse." Cas said suddenly serious. 

 

"I'd appreciate it if you'd go faster!" Dean retorted. So Cas worked the one finger harder then inserted a second. "Hnnnnggg" Dean moaned at the new intrusion. Until Cas started moving faster and faster and scissoring. Then he added three and then a fourth finger. Once Dean was sufficiently open and ready, Cas lubed up his dick and positioned himself between Dean's legs. "Cas, please." Dean begged. Cas pushed in hard. He started thrusting into Deans prostate and both men were moaning at the top of their lungs. "Ahh! Cas! Daaaamn!" Dean was yelling into the air. 

 

"Dean! Dean! I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come!!!" Cas screamed into the air and he came into Dean. Dean followed not to long after. 

 

After both men came down from their highs, they big laid there cuddling each other. And that's when Lucifer walked in. "Holy fucking shit!" Luci yelled as he saw both Dean and Cas butt-ass naked. 

 

"What the hell were my rules!" Dean yelled as he threw the blanket over him and Cas. Cas was bright red and couldn't look his brother in the eye now. 

 

"Listen i'm sorry. But I need to speak with Castiel." Lucifer said. His tone was rough and serious. 

 

"Yeah, well he's kinda busy right now " Dean said, motioning to the two of them. 

 

"Its fine Dean." Cas said. "I will work this out with my brother, and I will return to you." Cas said with a smile. He snapped his fingers and both men were dressed. Castiel leaned in and kissed Dean, then walked over to the doorway to his brother. "Dean my love, get some rest, I'll be back in a moment." Cas said to him from the doorway. He followed Lucifer out of the room and into the hallway closing the door behind him. “You just interrupted one of the best moments in my life, Lucifer. This better be good.” Cas said looking his brother in the eyes. 

 

“It is.” Lucifer said shifting awkwardly. “I think that I’m in love with Sam.” He said looking embarrassed. “I don’t know what to do, I know Gabriel also has feelings for the human. I’ve tried to ignore it. But this feeling in my abdomen, and in my chest. It feels like I can't breath but all I wanna do is smile. Castiel, I don't know what to do!” Lucifer said looking so confused. Cas knew the feeling. It was same feelings he had had for Dean before the witch switched their bodies.

 

“What are you girls gossiping about?” Gabriel said walking around the corner to the other two angels. 

 

“Lucifer has made me aware of his feelings for the younger Winchester, as well as yours.” Cas began. “You two are aware that it is not uncommon for two angels to love the same human. It has worked on multiple occasions.” Cas said. Gabriel just looked at him dumbfounded. Then his expression changed once he understood. 

 

“I-uh.” Gabriel stuttered. He wasn’t sure how to react or what he was supposed to say. It was true, he did have feelings for Sam. But he also had feelings for Lucifer that he had been afraid to share. He was never this vulnerable. He was a god damn archangel for gods sake! But, Cas was right. Angels and humans often have had three way relationships. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” Gabriel finally said defeated. 

 

“Do you have feelings for Sam?” Lucifer asked Gabriel. Cas couldn't help but laugh a little. He couldn't say that he was god at this whole human thing, but he was much better than the other two angels in the house. 

 

“Yes.” Gabriel said. “But not just for Sam. For you too. . . “ Gabriel continued looking at his brother. He shifted uncomfortably in place when Lucifer didn’t answer right away. 

 

“Gabriel.” Lucifer said. But he couldn’t put it into words so he just hugged the fellow angel instead. “I think we need to go and talk to Sam.” Lucifer said into Gabriels ear. Gabriel just nodded and took Lucifer’s hand as they began to walk down the hallway to Sam’s room. 

 

Cas waked back into his room to see Dean asleep. Helping his brothers realize their feelings for each other and for Sam, it all made Cas remember when he was fighting with his feelings for Dean. Thats when Cas felt his face get hot and tears began to roll down his cheeks. But he wasn't sad. He was so happy that he just couldn't hold it back anymore. He walked over to the bed where his lover was lying tangled up in the blankets. HE just laid right on top of him and kissed him all over his head, his neck, and his chest. “I love you so much Dean WInchester” Cas 

whispered into Dean's ear. A single tear fell from Cas’s eye and landed on Dean's cheek. “Cas?” Dean said, his voice raspy with sleep. “Are you crying?!” He began to get very alarmed. “Is everything okay?” HE as sitting up now but Cas was still calmly just kissing his way around Dean’s body.

 

“Yes my love, all is well.” Cas began to explain. “My brothers, they seem to have developed certain feelings for your brother. It, it just reminded me of the love that I have for you and how I am so blessed to have you, to love you. Dean, it just sparked an emotion in me, I can’t hold it back. I love you so, so much.” Cas said entangling his fingers in Deans short hair. He breathed in, taking in the sweet, sweet, scent. He sighed again and just cuddled himself into Dean’s strong shoulders.

 

“Baby, I love you too.” Dean said with a smile on his face. Cas was always so affectionate. He loved to make Dean know how he felt. And that was something that Dean had never had before, and that, in itself made Dean feel more loved than ever before. Dean threw his arms around his lover and kissed every inch of Cas that he could reach without moving from the tight embrace that they were in. “Now let’s go kick some witch maker ass shall we?” Dean said.

 

“As soon as I can break myself away from you, we shall.” Cas said smiling up at Dean.

 

##########

 

Sammy was just sitting there looking at the two angels in front of him. He felt so lost, and so complete at the same time. He had been feeling some feelings for the two angels, and now Dean being with Cas, he knew it was going to be okay. “So, so you guys, you love me? Both of you?” Sam said still trying to wrap his mind around the whole thing.

 

Gabriel shifted awkwardly and then nodded. “Yeah, Sammy, we do. Both of us. Which is totally normal for angels, though we know it isn’t for humans.” Gabriel said. “We both understand if you don’t feel the same way. . .” Gabriel said.

 

“We just needed you to know wince we’ve finally figured it out ourselves. So don’t feel pressured to do anything you aren’t comfortable with. . .” Lucifer chimed in.

 

“NO guys, I-uh, I do feel the same way. I just didn’t know how to tell you that I felt the same way about both of you. . .” Sammy said. They were all so confused on the situation, but they now all knew that they all shared the same feelings. “Have you told Dean or Cas?” Sam asked. He knew his brother would be pissed when he found out that Sam had fallen in love with the devil.

 

“We told Cas, which means Deano probably knows now too. But by the sounds coming from that room this morning, he probably doesn’t care too much at this point.” Gabriel told Sam.

 

“Castiel actually helped us figure it out. He understands Sam. And I think that if Cas is on our side, Dean will be too.” Lucifer said to Sam.

 

“Okay, uh- yeah I think so too.” Sam said. He was still unsure, He’d never loved more than one person (or angel) at the same time. He’d only ever even had a threesome once, and he didn’t even have a damn soul! “I just don’t think that I’ll be quite ready for anything physical for awhile. You’re gonna need to gimme some time to get used to this.” Sam said. He was so giddy at knowing both angels loved him just the same as he did them.

 

“Sammy!” Dean yelled as he walked in, completely draped around his angel.

 

“Dean, I don’t think this is a good time!” Cas whispered to his hunter though they both giggled an smiled looking at one another.

 

“Don’t worry Sammy.” Dean said anyway. “I’m fucking an angel to, a male one at that! I think you can handle two of em.” Dean continued with a wink. Sam turned bright red when his brother said that. “I’m happy it’s the god damn devil, but Cas here has me convinced you’ll be alright.” Dean continued seemingly unaware (or just not caring about) the awkwardness radiating off of Sam and the other angels. “However much you may want to jump their bones now, we gotta witch maker to fight. And even your new men get to come with. We could use all the help we can get.” Dean said and he kissed Cas and the two of them left. The other three could hear Cas scolding Dean down the hallway and Dean defending himself using the ‘big brother card’. But it was the life, they had to go now no matter how badly they needed to talk about this. At least they all got to do it together.

 

##########

 

“Dean!” Cas yelled as he jumped and pushed Dean out of the way of a spell that nearly hit him.

 

“Theyre goin all Voldemort on us!” Dean yelled to the other three men. Cas just squeezed his hand, he got so scared when Dean nearly got hit, but he had to recover quickly, the battle was still going on. There were about 50 witches that Cas, Gabe, and Luci were able to take down before they were alone with their maker.

 

“Wow! The Winchesters!” The witch maker exclaimed. “Seems you’ve come to destroy me and my magic.” He said very nonchalant. “Too bad that you can’t kill me with those little demon blades, or youre little chants.” He said with a very steely voice. His hair was jet black, he had a triangle shaped beard that looked so sharp it could’ve cut something. His eyes were a orange-red color and his cheek bones gave him this chiseled expression that could’ve charmed any girl with the right words.

 

“Listen here dick bag!” Dean said, “we might not have anything that’ll kill you” He said motioning between him and Sam. “But they do.” He pointed to the three angels behind him who were now joining hands and glowing.

 

“That’s impossible!” The witch maker exclaimed. “You need the devil himself to be able to kill me!” Lucifer winked at the witch maker but never lost his focus. All three angels began to chant in enochian and glow brighter with each word. “No! No! You can’t do this!” The witch maker shrieked. The last thing Sam and Dean saw before they closed their eyes, was the Witch maker beginning to glow, but not white or blue like the angels, he glowed black and red like hell. A loud ‘boom’ ensued with a lot of shrieking from the witch maker. Sam and Dean had to plug their ears and the three angels began using their true voices on the witch maker. It was so hot and loud and bright that Dean and Sam both passed out.

 

“Dean.” He heard Cas’s gruff voice waking him up. He opened his eyes and saw the bright blue eyes of his lover. “He’s dead. The witch maker is dead.” Cas said and Dean smiled at him.

 

“That was amazing, what did you do? I figured you’d use an angel blade or some shit.” Dean said to his angel.

 

“Dean that spell is very complicated. It can kill anything, even the lord himself.” Cas said. “It is very complicated and it requires a lot of difficult pieces. For instance, it takes a mated angel.” Cas motioned to himself. “The angel cast from heaven.” Cas motioned to Lucifer. “ And the archangel who gave his own life.” Cas finally motioned to Gabriel. “The three of us together can combine our graces to cast an ancient spell. It’s the only thing that we had that could kill a witch maker.” Cas looked at Dean with a lopsided smile still ecstatic that he was alright.

 

“What else can kill them?” Dean asked.

 

“I’ll tell you when we return to the bunker safely.” Cas grabbed Deans hands and helped him to stand and Gabriel and Lucifer assisted Sam. The three angels grabbed the two men and they popped back to the bunker.

 

“Dean would you like something to eat?” Cas asked once they were back.

 

“Yeah, you!” Dean said with a smirk as he grabbed Cas’s hand and walked back to his room.

 

“Well those two are going to be loud tonight. . . again.” Gabriel said grinning. He was so happy his baby brother had finally found someone.

 

“Let’s uh, lets go back to my room.” Sam said to the two angels sitting there at the table. (Gabe was on the table as usual.) Sam lead the two angels to his room. And sat on the bed. Lucifer made the first move and kissed Sam, Sam kissed back feverishly and Gabriel began to undress himself and the other two men as they all melted together into a three way make out session. Once they all had their clothes off, Sam pushed Gabriel onto the bed flat. He was nervous and not totally sure of what he was doing, but he followed his instincts. He started licking up and down Gabriels rock hard length and then took him into his mouth completely.

 

“Awe Sammy!” Gabriel groaned into the air.

 

“Humhggg” Sammy hummed against gabriels cock as he felt Lucifers lubricated figure slip into his entrance. Lucifer worked Sammy open more and more with each finger. Finally once Sam

Was ready, Lucifer thrusted his cock into Sammy. “Ahhhh!” Sammy moaned against Gabriels Cock. Sam moved his lips and his tongue and pretty much just did what he would want from Gabriel.

 

“You like this Sammy?” Lucifer asked as he grabbed onto Sams cock tightly and started to pump Sam as well as fuck him, all while Sam gave Gabriel a blow job. It wasn’t long before all three men were coming with shouts.

 

“That, that was great.” Sam said still breathing heavy and covered with come. Gabriel snapped his fingers and all three men were clean and under a blanket all cuddling each other. “I love you guys.” Sam said. As we fell into a deep sleep. Both angels murmured there their agreements before passing out themselves.

 

##########

 

Cas and Dean had just finished their own amazing sex which consisted of each of them coming twice and taking turns on top with who fucked the other. “So Cas baby, I wanna know, what else can kill a witch maker?” Dean asked his lover.

 

“Well Dean, a pregnant angel mate, or god.” Cas said.

 

“A pregnant angel mate?” Dean said confused. “we’ll never have one of those huh” Dean said, feeling kind of useless. He knew Cas wanted to be a father, but Dean obviously couldn’t be pregnant.

 

“Well, actually, Dean. A human male can become pregnant with an angel baby. . .” Cas said not making eye contact. “I had never brought it up because I didn’t know how you’d feel about being, well, you know, pregnant.” Cas was now becoming very self-conscious.

 

“Cas, I want to.” Dean said, He didn’t know where these thoughts were coming from, it was all so weird. Dean Winchester having a baby but hell, with his angel, why not? “You’re y angel, and I love you, and if you say I’ll be okay, then I trust you.” Dean said smiling at Cas.

 

“Really?” Cas said his face lighting up like a kid at Christmas. “I’ll need to speak with Gabriel, I don’t know all of the details. Oh Dean this s amazing!” Cas said as he claimed Dean lips with his own.

 

“Yeah baby, it is.” Dean said smiling after their kiss. “Now lets get some sleep. This has been one long ass day.” Dean said as he took Cas’s hands in his and they cuddled all night. Dean just thought about this angel pregnancy though. This was the life of an angel mate. This was HIS life.


	5. Pregwhat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets pregnant!

My Angel

 

Pregwhat?

 

Dean rolled over in bed the next morning to find an absence of angel in his bed. “Cas, baby?” Dean called in his sleep heavy voice. But Cas didn’t answer. Dean shot up so fast he smacked his head on Cas’s face. 

 

“OW!” Cas yelled. He had snuck out early that morning to have a conversation with Gabriel about angel/human pregnancies. When he returned with his god news, he wanted to kiss Dean awake. That worked so well, hadn’t it. 

 

“Cas, baby! Damn i’m so sorry! I didn’t even see you there!” Shit!” Dean yelled as he pulled his shirt off to put it on Cas’s face to stop the bleeding from his nose. 

 

“It’s okay Dean. It’s all okay!” Cas exclaimed as he pushed Dean’s shirt away and kissed him. “I spoke to Gabriel this morning, That’s why I wasn’t here. Dean he told me everything. I know what to do!” Cas said he couldn’t stop smiling. He was blushing and he was smiling and Dean couldn’t help the giggle that escaped his mouth as he watched his angel. Cas looked so happy and so excited he couldn’t wait. 

 

“Well tell me!” Dean said smiling and looking into those beautiful blue eyes of his Angel. 

 

“Okay, well first off, you are pregnant for about 5 months. But in order to protect the young, you will not ‘show’ like a human would.” Cas said using his air quotes. “Not until you actually give birth will we see the young. Also, it is simple to consummate an angel child. I just need to allow a small amount of grace to go into you, the next time we have intercourse.” Cas said. He hadn’t stopped smiling and Dean could tell that he was so excited. And the more he was hearing, he was getting excited too. He didn’t have to get fat!

 

“Cas, baby! This is so amazing!” Dean said. Cas looked at dean and began to cry. “Cas, what’s the matter. Baby! This is so good. It’s okay!” Dean was now nervous and scared, Cas was crying, what dumb thing had Dean said now.”

 

“No, Dean, I’m just so HAPPY” Cas said. He whipped the tears from his eyes. He looked up at Dean and kissed him. “Dean?” Cas asked. Their lips still brushing one another, eyes still closed. 

 

“Yes, Castiel?” Dean answered him with a smile. 

 

“Can we do it now?” Cas asked him his eyes opened and looked into Dean's green ones with lust and desire. Dean pulled Cas’s shirt off immediately and began to suck his nipples and rub his body. Cas was squirming on top of Dean and couldn’t handle it anymore, so he ‘mojoed’ their clothes off. Deans hard on smacked against Castiel's and he let out a moan. 

 

“Well then!” He yelled after he recovered from the sudden shock. Cas didn’t even give him time to think. He just grabbed Dean’s dick and held it tight. He didn’t move it, he didn’t change his grip, just held Dean’s dick there hard and stiff. “Cas, please.” Dean said as he begged him to move. Cas finally complied as he started to pump Deans hard member. Dean moaned when Cas moved his finger into Dean's entrance and started prepping Dean for Cas’s hard member. “Baby, please, please, I-I-I’m ready! Cas, please!” Dean yelled. Cas did as Dean wanted and in one hard thrust, he fucked into Dean so hard that Dean was screaming louder than Castiel had ever heard him yell before. “Cas! Yes Cas! Right there!” Dean yelled as Cas hit his prostate.

 

“You like that, Sexy? You want it harder?” Cas said so seductively just the words almost made Dean come. But Dean couldn’t even get any noise out so he simply nodded. Cas thrust so hard into Dean’s prostate that Dean was squirming and shaking under Cas’s every thrust. dean came all over Cas with a grunt and a yell. “Dean! Close your eyes! Now!” Cas demanded as he began to glow. He was inserting his grace into his semen. Cas thrust harder and harder and then he blew his ‘angel injected’ load into Dean and collapsed. 

 

“Damn Cas.” Dean mumbled a few minutes later. He was leaning down to kiss Cas again when they heard the yelling coming from the kitchen. Cas snapped his fingers and they were cleaned and dressed immediately. They ran into the kitchen to see Gabriel on the ground bleeding and Sam unconscious. Lucifer had one broken wing and was being dragged out of the bunker by another angel. Dean didn’t know who the angel was until he heard Cas mutter the name under his breath. 

 

“Michael.” 

 

Lucifers broken wing was almost in half and bleeding. A gag with enochian symbols all over it was wrapped around his head and in his mouth. He was still fighting against Michael. Cas and Dean ran after them and Michael just pushed them against the wall with his power. Lucifer managed to grab an angel blade while Michael was confused with Cas and Dean. Lucifer and Michael locked eyes in that moments and Lucifer drove the blade into Michael, just as Michael took his grace from him with sheer power. Lucifers injuries were so massive that as soon as his grace was gone, he was as well. “Lucifer!” Cas and Dean yelled at the same time. They ran to the collapsed bodies of the four men in the livingroom. Cas immediately healed Sam and did what he could in that moment for Gabriel. Then he walked over to Lucifer. His body broken and dead. “Dean” Cas sobbed. 

 

“Baby, I’m here, it’s alright.” Dean said, his voice cracking. Luci had really grown on him. He had taken care of Sam and he made everyone happier. Dean Held his sobbing mate and cradled his brothers head. “Why did this happen?” Dean asked. 

 

“We won’t know until Gabriel and Sam wake up.” That’s when Cas realized they had to tell Gabriel and Sam that their mate had been taken from them. “Oh Dean! I can’t do that to them!” Cas yelled as he sobbed into Dean's shoulder. Dean just thought about how he’s feel if that were cas lying there dead and broken. 

 

“We will do it together baby. I promise.” Dean said and he let go of Cas to move the bodies.

 

##########

 

Gabriel woke with a start and looked around the living room of the bunker to see Sam still unconscious, and Cas crying into Dean while Dean whispered things to him. “Wha-where is Luci?” Gabriel asked when he realized his other mate was no in the room. 

 

“Gabriel, He-he-h-” Cas tried and then he lost it in a sob again. 

 

“He saved all of us Gabe. He stabbed Michael as Michael took his grace. It killed him.” Dean said and he dropped his head. That’s when Sam woke up. Dean explained everything that happened to both of them at the same time. 

 

“How did he find us?!” Sam demanded anyone to answer. The pain and the anger was coursing through him so fast.

 

“It’s the pregnancy.” Gabriel answered. 

 

“The pregwhat?” Sam demanded. 

 

“Listen, Sammy, Cas did the do with your brother and used his grace. Now Deano over there is pregnant, and that’s how Michael found us.” Gabriel glowing and glaring at Castiel. “Castiel, I TOLD you! You had to do more research before you made your child!” Gabriel yelled.

 

“I did! GAbriel I swear! None if the books said anything about that!” Cas yelled defensively but cringed back. That’s when it hit Sam. 

 

“Wait a god damn fucking second!” Sam yelled as he looked at the other angel. “Lucifer is dead, he is DEAD because YOU didn’t do enough research!?” Cas winced at the tone of Sam’s voice but stof his ground. Sam was so angry that he grabbed an angel blade and started to run at Cas. 

 

“NO” Dean yelled before anyone else reacted and he glowed and Sam was blown across the room and the angel blade was dropped into Dean’s hand. “No one touches Cas. Sam, got it?” Dean looked at him still not letting either Gabriel, or Sam get up. “Cas has the biggest heart of anyone i've ever met. He did all of the research he could. This is on both me AND Cas. This” Dean motioned to his abdomen that was glowing bluish white. “Is OUR child. Not just his. This was an accident Sammy! A god damn fucking accident. So leave Cas alone. He loved Lucifer too. We ALL did. So get your head out of your ass and stop being a dick.” Dean finally finished. He didn’t know where all of this power was coming from but he wasn't gonna argue about it. That’s when Sam stood up and charged Cas anyway. Dean intercepted him with a firm kick to the shin. Sammys shin promptly broke in two. 

 

“Ahhg!” Sammy yelled at the pain. 

 

“Sammy. stop it, please.” Gabriel pleaded. “None of this was on purpose.”

 

“I don’t care!” Sammy yelled back as he sat on the ground trying to get himself up on one leg. “Why dont you come and help me some?” Sam looked at Gabriel. 

 

“Because Dean is now a pregnant angel mate. he has power equivalent to gods. And I will not lose anymore family today.” Gabriel said. Still pleading with his mate. 

 

“Dean, you have the power of god, and you didn’t save Lucifer?” Sam yelled getting angrier.

 

“Sam, he can only use his power when our children, him, or myself are in direct danger. Besides it takes six hours to activate after he is impregnated and that was not the case,” Cas chimed in. 

 

“Sam, please calm down.” Dean said looking at his brother. That’s when Sam was finally reduced to tears. He was in so much pain emotionally and physically. “Gabriel, please, get him out of here.” Dean asked the other angel who nodded and grabbed Sam in his arms and they flew off.

 

##########

 

“Cas?” Dean called. Cas hadn’t spoken for about 8 hours. Dean had gotten him to shower with him and seat half of a peanut butter sandwich, but he wouldn’t sleep. 

 

“Yes, Dean?” Cs answered him threw a choked sob. 

 

“Awe Cas, baby. Don’t cry.” Dean said squeezing Cas closer to him in there bed. “I know it hurts. But Lucifer isn’t in pain anymore. He’s better now.” Cas nodded he knew that. Lucifer’s death was painful, but that wasn’t what was hurting him. He had just taken Dean’s most precious thing away from him because he was stupid. He took away Sam. 

 

“That’s not it Dean.” Cas said his voice cracking with guilt again. 

 

“Sammy. That’s it isn’t it.” Dean felt Cas nod and then continued. “Cas, you did everything you could, this isn’t your fault.” Dean tried to reason with him. “Castiel, you mean the world to me. I love you so much more than I ever thought I could love someone, and now I’m pregnant with your children. Do you think that my brothers emotions are going to change my opinion on you? Cause they aren’t. You’re mine. I love you Castiel.” Dean said. 

 

Cas leaned back and looked into the eyes of his lover. “I love you too Dean.” Cas said and lost it again into Dean’s shoulder. 

 

“There, there, my love. Let it out. It’ll all be alright.” Dean said and he snuggled Cas even tighter than before until Cas’s sobs slowly turned to snores. 

 

##########

 

“Sammy?” Gabriel said to Sam. They had a talk once GAbriel was strong enough to fully heal them both. 

 

“What?” Sam said and looked Gabe in the eyes. His eyes were bloodshot and just as sad as they had been. 

 

“You know it isn’t their fault right? I told Cas to do it. I told him it would be safe.” Gabriel said. 

 

“I know that. I’m not angry anymore.” Sam shifted his legs so they were around Gabriel in their hotel bed. “I’m just not ready to see either of them yet. I will be soon. But i just need some time with just the two of us.” Sam said and looked Gabriel in the eyes once more. 

 

“I love you Sammy. You know that?” Gabriel said and squeezed his single mate tightly. 

“I love you too Gabriel. And just think, Dean is fucking PREGNANT” Sammy whispered and chuckled into Gabriel's hair before he finally fell asleep.


	6. We're Stronger Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's like pulling teeth but they finally work it out

My Angel

We’re Stronger Together

 

“Sammy Boy, Wake up.” Gabriel whispered into Sam’s ear. “It’s almost two in the afternoon. We need to talk about this.” Sam stirred in his sleep before opening his eyes and looking at Gabriel depressed. It’d been days since he’d said a word. Since Lucifer died, Sam had been distant. He even was going to kill Castiel. Sam hated himself. He lost his brother, one of his best friends, and a mate. He thought his life was bad before. 

 

“I told you I’m fine. I understand now.” Sam said. His eyes met with Gabriel's. 

 

“Sam, you tried to take your own life. How can you expect me to forget about that?” Gabriel looked at Sam, eyes pleading. A warmth was growing in his chest, a warmth he knew meant tears. He’d cried so much lately and he was just so tired of it. He needed a change of scenery. He needed his baby brother, and as annoying as Dean was, he needed him too. 

 

“Gabe I know you love me. That was days ago. I feel better now. Please just relax okay?” Sam said looking at his mate pleadingly. 

 

“I think that we need to go and face our brothers. I think it’ll be good for you. Get some closure.” Gabriel said to his lover. 

 

“Closure? You think that I need closure?” Sam said, starting to get angry. “GAbe, I think YOU need closure! I am closed! My brother and his dumb ass mate did something stupid and Luci got fucked over! Its the same thing EVERY time!” Sam shouted. With every word, Gabriel flinched. “I don’t need closure Gabriel. I know how I fucking feel. I hate them!” Sam yelled and he stormed out of the room into the bathroom. Gabriel sat there in tears. Sam was in so much pain, and he just didn’t know what to do. So he just sat there until he couldn’t sob anymore. And fell asleep. 

 

##########

 

Cas opened his eyes to see the beauty lying in front of him that was Dean Winchester. “Stop looking at me Cas.” Dean said smiling in his sleep. 

 

“i’m sorry Dean, But you’re glowing and you’re so gorgeous. I can’t help but look at you.” Cas smiled and kissed Dean's lips. 

 

“Fine, but you better go find something for me to eat.” Dean opened his eyes and winked at Castiel. 

 

“Oh I’ve got something for you to eat!” Cas said naughtily and looked towards his nether regions.

 

“pssst!” Dean hissed and laughed at the same time. “I should’ve seen that one coming.” He giggled. He really had turned Cas into a goof ball, and it was fucking adorable. Dean had never been so in love with anyone in all his life. “I love you, Castiel.” Dean said looking at his angel. “I don’t care how Sammy feels. I don’t care how Gabe feels. You are the ONLY person i give a fuck about their opinion. Cas, you mean the world to me. I’ve never cared this much about anyone or anything.” Dean just smiled at his angel and Cas sat there beaming with pride. 

 

“I love you too Dean Winchester.” Cas said with his smile still on his face. “THough Dean, there is something that I need to confess to you.” Cas said, causing his smile to falter. “I-I uhm, do you. . . No.” Cas couldn’t out his thoughts into words. 

 

“c’mon babe.” Dean said smiling at his mate. “You can tell me anything and you know that.” Dean winked at him. 

 

“Yeah, Dean, I know that.” Cas replied. “I just, I think that you need to make amends with Sam. And i now it won’t work if I am there.” Cas continued. “I’ve been speaking to Gabriel, and he agrees. He will protect you.” Cas said. He now wouldn’t make eye contact with Dean. 

 

“Please don’t leave me, Cas.” Dean said. He had never shown this much emotion. Not for anyone. His mom, dad, Bobby, Charlie. He’d cried, but never been this raw with anyone. But with Cas, he felt safe. “I do need to talk to Sammy. I know that, I’m not dumb. But Cas, I don’t trust anyone the way that I trust you. And Sammy, well he’s just gotta understand that.”

 

“Dean, if I stay, it could be more dangerous for our children.” Cas tried to reason. 

 

“And if you leave, Sam could threaten Gabriel somehow and put our children in even MORE danger. Cas, I need you here. Please don’t leave me.” Dean pleaded with his mate. 

 

“Okay, fine. I’m just worried that you and Sam will not be able to fix this with me around.” Cas understood Dean’s reasoning, and he agreed. But he also knew for a fact that Sam would never feel the same about him. 

 

“It’ll work. Go make breakfast, I’ll clean up here.” Dean said as he kissed Cas and got out of bed to find some clothes to out on. The cold air stung his bare body and he shivered. Cas just sat there and watched in awe as the tanned skin rippled and the muscles tensed. Dean was the most beautiful thing that Cas had ever seen, and Cas had seen the world made. “What’re you looking at me like that for?” Dean teased at Cas as he bent over giving Cas a better view of his ass. “Like something?”

 

Cas didn’t even answer, he just jumped out of bed and claimed Dean's lips with his. “Dean.” CAs whispered against Dean's lips. Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair with his right hand. With his left he caressed every one of Dean's rock hard muscles he could find until he had to get down to feel more. Cas licked the head of Dean's growing erection and blew cold air on it. 

 

“Awe, Cas. Fuck.” Dean breathed into the warm air around him. Cas took that as a hint and continued. he licked up and down Dean's long shaft and then tongued at the sensitive skin between the base of Dean's cock and his balls. “C-C-Cas. shiiiit.” Dean was moaning and Cas had barely gotten to where he wanted to yet. Cas decided if he continued with the teasing Dean was going to come before they even got to have any fun.So he pushed his knees against the bed so Dean fell onto his back on the bed. Cas took all of Dean into his mouth then and began to swirl his tongue around Dean's length. At the same time as he assaulted Dean's cock with his tongue, he prepped Dean. Dean was writhing and squirming underneath Cas. He moved two fingers in and began to scissor Dean's hole open wider and wider. Once he was able to fit three in, he decided Dean was ready. 

 

“I love you Dean.” Cas said as he lubed up his cock and pushed into Dean's entrance. 

 

“Fu- I love you t-t-oo” Dean moaned into Cas’s thrusts. Cas began to Hit Dean's prostate at the perfect angle. “Shit CAs! SHit I’m gonna come!” And as he said that he came with a mighty yell and Cas followed with a moan of Dean's name. They sat there panting and cuddling for another few hours sweaty and in love. 

 

“Would you like brunch now?” Cas asked his lover teasing. 

 

“I’ll clean up around the bunker, you go get some food ready and we can call over those two yahoos.” Dean smiled at his angel. 

 

##########

 

Dean and Cas sat in the living room of the bunker. scotch, wine, whiskey, and candy all ready and on display for their guests who would soon be arriving. “Are you ready?” Cas asked Dean. 

 

“As long as I have you by my side, I’m ready for anything.” Dean winked and was just about to start ravaging Cas’ lips when Gabriel poofed in with Sam. Sam huffed and looked at his brother and then glared at Cas. He was obviously pissed about having to be there. 

 

“Hey there deano, Cassie.” Gabriel said to attempt to ease the pressure. 

 

“Hey guys, uh, want a drink?” Dean asked motioning to the candy and abundance of alcohol. 

 

“I’ll have some of that. You want any Sammy boy?” Gabe asked Sam. 

 

“No.” Was all Sam said. 

 

“Uhm, HI Sam.” Dean said looking at his brother. Sam just barely even acknowledged his existence. 

 

“So, Cassie, how’ve you been?” Gabriel asked Cas.

 

“I’ve been better, but Dean is now officially into the first stage of his pregnancy.” Cas began. 

 

“Really? You’re actually going to speak to him?” Sam snapped before Cas could finish what he was saying. 

 

“Hey, wait. Cas wasn’t even talking to you, Sam. Leave him alone.” Dean snapped back in Cas’ defense. 

 

“He shouldn’t even be here. It’s not fair.” sam said. That did it. Dean walked right over to Sam and punched him square across his head. “What the fuck?” Sam yelled when he regained his barings. 

 

“Don’t say that. Cas didn’t do anything wrong. Michael would’ve found us eventually anyway Sam. Cas is my ONLY mate! You still have Gabe. Without Cas, I have no one! So shut your sorry ass face and stop being a dick. I know you’re moping around at whatever sleasy motel you’re at, think about how Gabe feels huh? Sam we ALL love you. But I can’t have you around until you can understand that Cas did nothing wrong.” Dean said. 

 

Gabriel and Cas fidgeted in the backround of the fight between the other two men. “I’m sorry Sam.” Cas said finally. 

 

“I don’t want your apology.” Sam spat at Cas and Dean just kicked him. “FUck! Gabe, Let’s go.” Sam yelled. 

 

“I’m sorry guys, I was hoping he’d be ready. He isn’t. Until next time i guess. Don’t get too dirty.” Gabriel winked and then left with Sam. 

 

“I’m sorry Dean.” Cas said looking at his mate. “I know how much Sam means to you. It must be so hard having him resent your mate.” Cas wouldn’t make eye contact with Dean and that was driving him crazy. 

 

“Cas, look at me.” Dean demanded. “You mean the world to me, We’ve been through this. I know it’s gonna be rough. But i'd rather have you. And in a few months, we’ll have our kids. Sammy just needs some time. He needs to man up and get his head out of his ass. I know it’s tough losing Luci, but babe, it wasn’t your fault. So quit blaming yourself.” Dean said and kissed his mate. “Just love me, and we will come out alright I promise” He smiled at his lover. 

 

“Thank you Dean.” Cas said and turned very red. “I love you.” 

“I love you too Castiel.” Dean smiled at Cas and kissed him gingerly. They finished cleaning up the living room and went to bed holding eachother tightly all night long. 

 

##########

 

“Baby, you gotta forgive him some day.” Gabriel said to Sam. “It was all an accident, he’s your brothers mate. You can’t force Dean to choose between the two of you, cause he’s gonna pick Cas every time.” Gabriel tried to make Sam understand. “No matter how strong his human emotions are for him, HIs mate bond is always going to be stronger. Always. And so will yours. I know it sucks, but it’s true and we are just going to need to live with it.” Gabriel was pleading with Sam to understand. And it didn’t seem like it was going to until Sam started to cry. 

 

“I’m so sorry.” Sam sobbed into his mates shoulder. “I miss him so much. I Don’t know who else to blame. I’m falling apart ALL the time. Gabe, I hate all of this. I just want to be able to love my brother again. I want to be there and be an uncle to their kids. i want to love Cas like the best friend he is. I want it all back Gabe. I want it back.” Sam sobbed. 

 

“Calm down, Sammy. We will go and tell them that in the morning. Sound like a plan?” Gabriel whispered. 

 

“No, Gabe. I need them to know now. Dean and I, we’re stronger together, always have been, always will be. it’s the way we are.” Sam said. 

 

“Alright fine. Lets go then.” Gabriel snapped his fingers and him and Sam were in the bunker. 

 

“Gabriel!?” Cas yelled as he was nearly hit in the face by the other angel. 

 

“Yeah Cassie! It’s me!” Gabriel smiled and bear hugged his brother. “Go get your boy toy, we gotta talk.”Gabriel told his younger brother. Cas returned not thirty seconds later with Dean in tow. 

 

“What are you guys doing here?” Dean said looking at Sammy and GAbriel confused. 

 

“Dean, GAbriel explained some things to me tonight. I just, I’m so sorry. I just miss him so much, I don’t know what to do and I felt like I needed to blame someone. But really there isn’t any one alive that I can blame. And I’ve been taking that out on you Cas.” Sam looked toward Cas. “You didn’t deserve it and I hope that you understand. But in four months time, I’m going to be an uncle.” Sam started to smile and looked from Cas to Dean. “Dean, you and I have always been stronger together. Always have been, always will be and nothing can ever change that. NOt bonds, not kids, not death, nothing. So I intend on coming back and staying. As long as you’ll allow us.” Sam finished looking from Dean to Cas and back again. But Cas was the one who answered. 

 

“Of course you can come back! We’d love to have more help once Dean starts to feel the pregnancy!” Cas said and hugged both his brother and Sam. “NOw, I need to gt my pregnant mate to sleep. go and take your things to your room, and sleep tight! See you in the morning!” Cas smiled and lead Dean out of the room.

 

##########

 

“That was very noble of you my love.” Gabriel said to Sam since they were unpacked and cuddled up in bed. 

 

“It needed done. I’m glad I did it. But I’m exhausted. Good night.” Sam said and kissed Gabriel before falling into a deep sleep.

 

##########

 

“I’m so glad that that’s over with!” Dean huffed as Cas put his arms around him in their bed

 

“I agree. I too am thrilled to know Sam once again trusts me.” Cas said and squeezed Dean tight. “Goodnight my love, sleep well.” Cas whispered into Dean's chin. 

 

“Goodnight my angel. I love you.”


	7. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deans life is good. And always will be.

Years Later

“Cas, get your feathery ass over here dammit!” Dean growled from the living room. “Your children are dicks.” Dean and Castiel had had two children. One identified as female, the other as male. Jestiel, the male is older. He was the first born and is far too much like Dean. Whereas Fostiel, the female acts so much like Cas. Both children were fighting and wouldn't stop. Jestiel wanted to go watch some car auction in California, while Fostiel wanted nothing to do with anything that didn't have to do with improving her fencing lessons. But neither were allowed to go out into the world without the other. 

“Dean, please. You're also a parent.” Cas stated as he walked back into the living room. 

“But Cas baby, I'm so tired. I gave birth to them can't you solve their issue. Just this once?” Dean gave Cas that look that always gets him. And right then and there he knew he got him. 

“Fine.” Cas said in a gravelly tone. That tone of voice that made Dean wanna jump his bones. He was in love. He had a family. Sammy had his own on the way. All was well. And for the first time in his life, he wasn't afraid of tomorrow. His life was good. He had his angel. 

“Come here.” Dean said after the kids had finally gone off. It was just him and Cas, the two of them. “You know I love you.” Dean smiled. 

“I love you too.” Cas said smiling big. 

Dean hummed “hey Jude” and smiled happily. And then relaxed, sighed, and whispered into Cas’s hair. “My angle.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me feed back!!


End file.
